


允振｜Instinctively

by qwertxxx



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: Lofter Archive 007.Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo
Kudos: 7





	允振｜Instinctively

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter Archive 007.  
> Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw

“没有你我好像再也不是自己。”

金秦禹很神奇，像汪洋般包容着世上所有光怪陆离的事物，那些尖锐而伤人的刺都在接近他的刹那化作柔软的羽毛，无声无息地坠落在他四周。

对姜昇润亦然。

当年意气风发自信满满的少年不懂得收起张狂的羽翼，过于外放的光芒使得他在练习生之间成了特立独行的存在，少年只得以满布尖刺的外表包裹仍然稚嫩的内心。

然而金秦禹就像是无视了他坚不可摧的铜墙铁壁，带着唇角笑起来会成一字线的笑容率先朝他走来。

那些伪装随着他毫不犹豫的步伐，像是洋葱般一片片轻轻地剥落下来。

当他们双手交握时，姜昇润竟感受到前所未有手足无措的想流泪。

谦和有礼、进退得宜，与姜昇润接触过的人总会对眼前相较于实际年龄更加成熟的少年加以赞许，在得知他还是一队之长身兼老么后或多或少又添点敬佩之情。

然而没人知道那是因为他的任性与不成熟都只留给了一个人，牢骚与不满化作片片雪花融在金秦禹的温言软语下。

我们昇润辛苦了啊。

我们昇润真的做得很好。

宋旻浩曾经说他只有在秦禹哥面前才会像是当初认识的那个胆大包天、横冲直撞、偶尔撒娇的姜昇润。

他忘记自己后来说了什么反驳对方，只记得金秦禹坐在他身旁笑得得意，伸手弄乱了他的头发，手指悄悄地藏在他俩身后，搔他手掌心。

姜昇润又作了那个自幼就纠缠着他的恶梦。深夜的宿舍静悄悄的，大家都熟睡着，没有人有力气去管他这个新人的不适应与思乡之情。

那时的他卸下了选秀比赛的光环，只是个与其他人无异、不知道何年何月才能出道、天天在暗无天日的练习室里不分昼夜挥洒汗水的小小练习生。

带着大众期待的压力、对自己的高标准、想要早点成为家中经济支柱的期待、早日重回舞台的梦想把他逼得犹如绷紧的弦，一不小心就会硬生生断裂。

无边无际的黑暗将他淹没，没有声音，像是沉默的地牢，汹涌激烈的冰冷暗潮缓慢而沉重地灌进五脏六腑，呼吸困难。

惊醒时全身发凉，汗涔涔的后背，颤抖的身躯，睁眼即是这依然陌生的宿舍房间。

他忽然好想家。

想起妈妈温暖的抚着自己后背的掌心，想起海云台带着点海水咸味的风，想起釜山人说话那种听起来特别直接又自然的腔调。

少年被迫成长得太快。

他吸了吸鼻子，颤抖着肩膀，用被子矇着头，试图平息越来越无法抑止的呜咽。

昇润啊，做恶梦了吗？

金秦禹压低的嗓子微弱地透过棉被传来，少年肩膀一颤。

吸着鼻子不说话，青春期总是有着无谓的自尊心作祟，矇着棉被想装没事。

会害怕的话，一起睡吧？

金秦禹的声音很轻很软，像是他身上这床温暖而舒服的被子。就像那天他对着自己笑着伸出手，焦躁的心被他一点点缓慢地抚平。

于是他松开了棉被，光着脚丫，三步并作两步跳上金秦禹窄小的单人床。

那时他的少年身板还未长开，金秦禹往床里边靠了靠，原以为会拥挤的单人床容纳他俩竟绰绰有余。

金秦禹拍着自己后背的掌心和妈妈不同，是更为骨感且轻柔的节拍，缓慢而坚定地隔着棉被轻拍着自己。

没事的，恶梦不可怕，醒来就好了。

像是哄孩子一样。

直到他们不再是室友后，姜昇润才发现，金秦禹那看似不甚瞩目的存在，对他而言竟是足以驱赶那些午夜梦魇的慰籍。

金秦禹记得姜昇润身高首次超越他的那天。那天他们的月末评鉴首次获得一致好评，社长为了激励他们难得让他们上了一次烤肉店。

禁酒令明晃晃摆在那，明明桌上散落的无非都是一瓶瓶喝个精光的汽水瓶，也不知是谁的有心抑或无意，一行人打打闹闹走出餐厅时他还是发现了姜昇润波光粼粼泛红的眼睛。

有人突然提议要比身高，站在昏黄的路灯下挨个紧贴着彼此，金秦禹甚至能清楚地感受到少年身上那股酒精蒸腾的热气。

噢、这次是昇润赢了呢。

在他们头顶上比划着的手掌还来不及放下，姜昇润反手一抓握住自己骨感分明的手腕，忽然迈开步伐奔跑起来。

姜昇润后来回想，也不知道自己哪来的勇气与冲动就这么把人给拉走，只是心脏忽然涨满了他无法理解的激动与无以名状的感情。

他拽着他的手往回跑，跑过他们并肩而行的绿荫步道，跑过他们披星戴月骑着单车呼啸而过的转角，跑过那次他抽泣着被金秦禹牵着走回宿舍的小巷，跑进他们的宿舍，跑进他俩的房间锁上门。

少年褪去了稚嫩的外衣，洗去了不切实际的幻想，将心中那股专属于少年独有的冲动与猛劲仔细地隐藏。收敛了目光垂下了肩膀，开始学习容忍与接受无可奈何，然而仅仅只有一样事物他不愿意妥协。

他的底线，一直都只有金秦禹。

他久违地急切如一头凶猛的小兽，莽撞而不计后果，少年将人压在身下却自己止不住的泪水涟涟，像那些做恶梦蜷缩于那人身边的夜晚，他们之间的距离近的连呼吸声都清晰可闻。

这种不明所以的感情只有在金秦禹清澈而温柔的双眼中才能获得安慰，只有金秦禹能理清。金秦禹精致的眉眼，金秦禹因突如其来的狂奔起伏连绵的胸膛，金秦禹澄澈如满天繁星的眼神，温柔地包覆着他的狼狈不堪。

那时他的年纪尚轻，不懂得为这种感情冠上一个结论，只知道我想跟他在一起，我想让他只看见我，我想赶紧长大守护他一如他曾经予我的那些安稳入睡。

终究只是个被感性凌驾于一切的本能少年。

一次，金秦禹又犯过敏。

白皙手臂上爬满了大小不一的红点，眼里都是被过敏逼出来的生理性泪水，喉咙痒得紧，彷佛被密密麻麻的细草搔了全身，难受又痛苦。

打着哆嗦试图将猫咪抱远，又不忍心将孩子们抱出房间，又累又难受，脑袋昏沉沉的不知该如何是好。

在他打了第四个喷嚏后听见房门被推开的声音。一双大长腿映入眼帘，姜昇润将水杯塞到金秦禹手里，熟门熟路地摸到他床头柜小盒子里放的过敏药，按开锡箔纸倒了两颗在手心。

一气呵成地将药片送到他口中，趁他手忙脚乱喝水时一把抱起两只猫，将小祖宗请出门外，然后折返回来替他擦拭额头上沁出的薄汗。

金秦禹支起身子，用着最后一点力气想弄清楚这大半夜的为何那人还醒着。

昇润你怎么⋯

第一个喷嚏是鼻子痒，第二个是着凉，第三个以上就是过敏了。

偶尔依赖我一点吧哥。

时光荏苒物换星移，当他发现身边的人走了一拨，却依然有个姜昇润，从当年的懵懂少年一路跌跌撞撞与自己并肩，甚至走在了他前方。

曾经在怀中呜咽颤抖的肩膀如今坚强地扛起了一片苍穹。

金秦禹这才想起距离他第一次见到姜昇润竟也无声无息地过了整整七年。

少年的喜欢凶猛而激烈，像是海啸一样无法阻止地将他整个人淹没。金秦禹看得透彻却忍不住好奇，他的淡然处世不与人争无非来自于长年下来的磨练，若是过于执着最终只会落入痛苦，只要他发现留不住便会干脆的放手。

于是他像个旁观者，淡然地站在一旁，想看少年的执着究竟多么地坚定而无法动摇。

心想少年终有一天会发现那只是他一時脆弱所衍生的依赖之情，届时他便能好好地放手，一如往常。

然而七年了，姜昇润却还是没有离去。

经历了那么多无法入睡的黑暗与恐惧，他依然坚定地与他并肩同行，固执地想要在他心中留有一席之地。

因过敏而泪眼朦胧的他还是能看见姜昇润明亮而清澈的眼睛，七年后角色颠倒，换他在少年眼前脆弱而狼狈不堪。

他想在他眼中找到一丝不耐或者疲倦，又或者一些对他的失望与惆怅，然而却只能看见自己的身影盈满了他的世界，蛰伏缱绻那些经年累月、奋不顾身又真实的感情。

少年已然成长，披荆斩棘地大步向他走来。

于是金秦禹选择不再抵抗，撑起身子环住那人削瘦的肩膀吻他。一如那天泪水涟涟的少年将他压在身下，不知所措的眼泪在他的胸口汇聚成了蜿蜒的小溪。

姜昇润像是对待稀世珍物一样地小心翼翼，他修长的手指沿着眼睛到下颚线到他上下滚动的喉结到锁骨一路抚摸金秦禹的身体。

划过的路线仿若星火点点都能燎原，金秦禹就是那片他渴望已久的辽阔草原。

他看着身下那人的双眼因情动而颤抖，却依旧柔情似水，深如汪洋，亮如星点。

弓起的身子能被他一手掌握在怀中，搂着他颈子的手发着抖犹如离开水的鱼，只有姜昇润是他的一方清水。

他心想，金秦禹就是他心中缺失的那块角落，而现在，他终于完整了。

  
姜昇润站在门边看着金秦禹把他为数不多的私人衣物挂进衣橱。

暖气开的很强，严冬中金秦禹还是穿着他那一百零一件洗到褪色的短袖T-shirt当作居家服，随着他手臂上下移动时有时无露出后颈一片白皙的肌肤。

物欲极低的他实在没什么东西好收拾。对比隔壁房叫苦连天的宋旻浩，整趟搬家也就花了他三个纸箱的时间。

大功告成似地伸了个懒腰，转身笑脸盈盈。

经过姜昇润身边时他抬手弄乱了对方刚洗好、还带有点湿气的头发。

我饿了，走吧去煮拉面吃。

放下的手再自然也不过地就抓住了姜昇润细瘦的手腕，轻轻一带那人就乖巧地迈开了步伐。

好像没有他抓着的话姜昇润就不知道该何去何从一样。

煮拉面时姜昇润把下巴抵在他肩头，委屈巴巴扁着嘴说着第一百零一遍对于搬家分配的不满，听起来可怜又委屈，像只受冷落的大型犬。

金秦禹笑起来。

姜昇润曾经在电台上说金秦禹像是背着他长大的哥哥。他们一起走过了七个春夏秋冬，送走了一些人，又迎来了一些人。

物换星移，姜昇润却始终在那里，固执地不肯走，经年累月金秦禹少数的执着与占有竟通通给了他一人。

旁人说他太宠姜昇润，其实他只是舍不得他哭，舍不得看他噘起嘴，舍不得看他受委屈。

他在午夜时替他驱赶梦魔，在他嗓子哑时送上妈妈的润喉秘方，在他因恶评沮丧时给他温暖的拥抱；他教他识人，教他有所保留，却没想到自己内心最柔软的部分其实都给了他。

他怎能不宠他。

本能地感觉到 你会变成我的人这件事

忘不了初次见到你的瞬间 那刹那的颤栗

姜昇润低声在他耳旁哼他的成名曲，嗓音溫柔低沈。

他心想，或许在他初次看见他的那一刻就注定逃不开。

一切都是本能。

一切都是本能。

end.


End file.
